Edward en Aprietos
by HappyMonster
Summary: Bella decide liberar todas sus dudas acerca de vampiros...Lastima que Edward no es el mejor candidato para responderlas. Pésimo Summary xD, Mi primer Fanfic twilight. One-shot


**Titulo: Edward en aprietos.**

**Género: Humor / Romance.**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje algo Sexual, Leve...**

**Rated: "T" **

**Aclaraciones: Es mi primer fic Twilight ^^ xD.**

**No soy Dueña de Twilight todo pertenece a Stephenie =D**

**Edward POV**

Estábamos Bella y yo recostados en el sofá. Bella le había dicho a Charlie, que se iba a quedar a dormir, así que estábamos solos. Los demás habían salido de caza, y decidí quedarme con mi amada. Estábamos viendo una película llamada _"American Pie"_ se podría decir que había escenas en que sentí la necesidad de taparle los a ojos a mi dulce Bella.

Había una escena en la que los dos protagonistas estaban teniendo sexo, en eso Bella apago el televisor.

- ¿Que sucede amor? - Le pregunte con miedo, no me gustaba que ella se sintiera incomoda.

- Edward - Hablo seriamente con el ceño fruncido - ¿Los vampiros _se les erecta_? Es decir, ¿tienen erección??

Si hubiera podido sonrojarme, lo hubiera hecho en ese momento, iba a contestarle, pero de alguna manera no salían palabras de mis labios, y ella hablo rápidamente.

- Lo cual me lleva a otra pregunta... ¿Tienen orgasmos?, ¿Sienten placer?, ¿Que sienten?, ¿Eyaculan?

- Amm...este...yo...- ¿Quien estaba tartamudeando? Oh... me di cuenta que era yo ¿¿¡¡Por que mi Dulce Bella me hacia esas preguntas!!?? , es vergonzoso, que me las haga a mi principalmente, que se podría decir soy inexperto en esa zona.

- Vamos Edward, no me digas que no lo sabes, ¿Nunca has tenido esa curiosidad? - Me pregunto, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Me estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

- Este Bella...no se... ¿Que te parece si esperamos a que lleguen los demás y les preguntamos?, ¿Te parece?

- No Edward, me daría vergüenza - Me dijo sonrojándose furiosamente hermosa, ¿¿¡¡Y entonces porque no le daba vergüenza conmigo!!??

- ¿Que tal con Carlisle y Esme? - Trate de que esto funcionara.

- No, que vergüenza con ellos, no podría volverlos a ver a la cara - Se apresuro a decirme.

- ¿Y Emmett y Rosalie?, ellos son expertos en...-

- ¡NO CLARO QUE NO! Se burlarían de mí, lo que resta de su existencia...

- ¿Que me dices de Alice y Jasper? - Eran mi última opción.

- Pensé que ellos...no...Tenían... ya sabes. - Me dijo sonrojada, amaba ese color en ella.

- Aja, si los escucharas. - Dije mas para mi mismo que para ella.

- ¿¡QUE!?

- No nada..., ¿Que tal si vemos televisión? -

- No Edward, yo siempre eh tenido esas dudas, y las VAMOS A RESOLVER.

- ¿Así?, ¿Como? - No estoy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

- ¬¬ Tu sabes como Edward, ¡Anda! no me va a pasar nada, confió en ti. - Me dijo con una sonrisa. DEMONIOS, ¿Porque era tan cruel conmigo?

- Bella, no me podría controlar... - Y era verdad, lo menos que quería era hacerle daño...

- No me dañaras para nada, lo vamos a probar en ti. -

- ¿¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!?, ¿¡DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO!? Bella...este... no podemos...no puedes este yo...

- Pff, tenía razón Emmett, esto es difícil para ti -

- ¿¡QUE!?, ¿¡LO HABLASTE CON EMMETT!? - Eso explicaba varias cosas.

Hubo un largo lapso de silencio, hasta que ella hablo.

- ¿Crees que esto seria mas fácil si le pusiéramos nombre?

- ¿¡QUE!?, NO BELLA, CLARO QUE NO...- Genial, esto va de mal en peor.

- ¿Entonces es mas sencillo si solo lo hago, así sin rodeos? Genial. Pero necesitaremos material, ahora vuelvo voy al cuarto de Emmett. - Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se alejaba.

Muy bien, Bella me estaba empezando a enfadar. ¿Que era lo que le enseñaban en esa escuela?, ¿Charlie y René, ya habrán hablado de _eso_ con Bella?, ¿Por que Bella tenia tanto interés en saber de eso?, ¿Le importa mucho?

Todas esas cuestiones se formularon en mi cabeza, estaba a punto de volverme loco, esto no podía seguir así!!, ¿¿¡Y que nombre pensaba ponerle!??, ¿¿Leonsito??, ¿¿Edward Júnior??, ¿Winnie Pooh??, Si le ponía este ultimo en serio me infartaría, si pudiera.

Definitivamente cuando regresara Bella, le iba a poner un "ultimátum". ¡¡¡¡Esto no puede seguir así!!!!

- Edward. -

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡AHORA QUE!!!???, ¿¿¡¡CONDONES DE SABORES!!??, ¿¿¡¡¡VIBRADORES!!!?? ¿¿¡¡QUE SORPRESA ME VAS A DAR BELLA!!??

- Feliz Día de los inocentes.

* * *

**jojo, no le puse de titulo "Dia de los inocentes" como deberiia, porque despues todos se iban a dar cuenta antes de tiempo U.u y...**

**Se que no es dia de los inocentes, pero...no pudee esperar!! xD**

**Hehe, espero no sean crueles: S, recuerden que es mi primer fanfic de Twilight U.u, soy principiante...**

**Esta algo... bueno algo... xD, esta idea andaba rondando por mi cabeza, así que decidí publicarlo U.u**

**Espero reviews =D**

**Denle al botoncito verde ^^**

**By: Lizzy Antonette Cullen**


End file.
